Quiet Intensity
by Mr. Fishy
Summary: ONESHOT. LilyOliver fluff. Let's go to the beach.


I love doing future stories with characters. Partly because you can really do so much more. Anyway, this just popped into my head when I wasn't paying attention in math class the other day. This is completely pointless so if you're in the mood for pure Oliver and Lily fluff read on. Have fun with it and leave your thoughts.

……….

He was snoring when she unlocked the apartment door. His face was barred in his pillow and his shaggy brown hair was sticking up in every direction. Suppressing a giggle she crept over to the bed and bent down.

"Ollie?" She whispered in his ear. "Ollie, get up."

He grunted and turned away. Lily sighed and placed her keys and purse on the dresser and flung herself onto the bed. Oliver shot up as if struck by lighting.

"There now, that wasn't so hard now was it?" She smiled mischievously.

"What time is it?" Oliver yawned rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Late. But I have wonderful news… drum roll please monsieur!" Oliver grinned and patted the bed gently.

Lily cleared her throat. "I am now, a successful writer."

Oliver laughed happily and hugged her closely. "The editor's going to publish you? Lil that's amazing!"

"I know! She called me in early this morning to go over a few things and sign some papers but… my book is coming out next fall. I'm so excited!"

"We should call Miley." Oliver suggested.

"Later, I'd rather hit the beach with you." Lily smiled.

"Let me change and let's go!" Oliver said jumping out of bed.

…..

It was a cloudy day hardly anyone was at the beach. The air was cool and it made Lily shiver as she laid out a blanket.

"Nice day, huh?" Oliver joked.

Lily sat down Indian style on the blue blanket. "Well, get comfy darling." Lily smirked. Oliver bent down and kissed Lily softly on the lips.

"Always strawberry." He whispered pulling away.

"Always for you." She said nuzzling his cheek.

Oliver sighed with a smile as he fell back and stared at the clouds. The sand was warm between his toes and he closed his eyes, daydreaming.

"What are you pondering?" Lily asked wistfully.

"Everything." Oliver answered prying one eye open to look at her. Lily was exceptionally pretty, even when she wasn't trying to be. After high school she let her hair grow out a little. To Oliver, her hair was like another person. He liked sitting up late at night and run his fingers through the blonde curls.

And now here she sat in a large white t-shirt. Underneath was her green bikini that was showing slightly as a strap fell from her shoulder. The collar of the white shirt was hanging at an angle, leaving a good potion of Lily's neck exposed.

Feeling a little naughty Oliver sat up and leaned in. He bit gently on her neck. Lily let her head roll back, suddenly her Kurt Vonnegut novel was left forgotten, and she moaned feeling a grin tug at the corners of her mouth.

The moan only provoked Oliver to further his exploration. He let his mouth suck at her weak spot, behind her ear. Pulling away Oliver kissed her cheek and laughed softly. "I just couldn't resist."

"I would never object." Lily replied.

…..

The beach turned out to be a good idea. No one was around to ogle at them as they continued to make-out. And of course it's always fun to splash water over anyone and act very childish, which Oliver and Lily happen to be experts at.

Walking home with rosy cheeks and tired eyes Lily paused. The wind was blowing in and she bent over and wiggled around trying to get all the sand out of her monstrous hair. Oliver laughed at her sad attempt.

Standing up straight Lily frowned. "Looks like I'll just have to take a shower and scrub it out."

"Looks like you'll need some help with that too." Oliver smirked fingering through her messy hair.

Rolling her eyes Lily put her head on his shoulder and Oliver wrapped his arm around her waist. Together they walked down the sidewalk. "Ooh look!" Lily shouted pointing to a small bookshop.

"What?" Oliver groaned.

"Let's go inside!" Lily jumped excitedly running to the front door. Trailing behind her Oliver sighed.

The shop was dim and had a musky smell to it. Books covered and crowed the wall to wall bookcases. Lily was standing next to an open space squinting and scratching her chin, contemplating.

"What do you think?" Lily smiled looking over her shoulder at Oliver. "My new book would look great right there." She pointed.

Oliver nodded. "Perfect."

Lily leaned back on Oliver's chest and continued staring at the empty space. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek and placed his head on her shoulder. And that was how they stood for a minute or two, who knows.

More clouds blew in and the world was silent. A paper bag rustled and flouted across the boardwalk. A child licked her ice cream cone and smiled at her mother. The hour was unknown. Time did not matter. Because Lily and Oliver's love was a very appeasing and quiet intensity.

End.


End file.
